


「My Desire is...」

by the_rain_shall_fall



Series: Vanderweek 2017 [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, I blame my waifu for this, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, loss of memories, vanderweek day 4, vandy just wants saeran back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: Saeran had met his untimely death due to an accident. Vanderwood did not take this well and resorted to making a deal with the Devil to bring him back. But one must always know... you must never make a deal with the Devil.





	「My Desire is...」

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE OF ANGST! I blame my waifu for this one. GIVING ME ANGST IDEAS WHEN ALL I WANT IS VANDERFLOOF! ~~ok, I also had fun writing this so maybe I’m also to blame~~
> 
> Day 4: Aspiration (Desire)

It took them all by surprise. It wasn’t the end of the world – the sun was high up in the sky at 2 p.m. and the streets were bustling with people. There was a sudden downpour but it wasn’t as if that was new in Seoul, when spring changes to summer. It was a nice day – it had been a nice day. Saeyoung’s bunker was littered again with empty HBC bags and Dr. Pepper cans, and Vanderwood was forced to clean it up for him. Saeran had to go out and buy some snacks, giving the brunet a rare kiss on the cheek before he went away, blushing to the roots of his hair.

_Vanderwood should’ve gone with him._

Next thing he knew, there had been breaking news of a collision. A truck driver lost his brakes and ultimately panicked, losing control over the wheel. 9 people dead, 3 injured. At first, it didn’t make any impact on them until the pictures of the victims were flashed on the screen.

Saeyoung dropped his Dr. Pepper which would normally piss the fuck off of Vanderwood but even he dropped his cleaning supplies. _There, on the flat screen, was a flash of Saeran’s sweater, torn and bloody._ Even with the blurred, monochrome footage, the sweater was easily recognized.

It was a flurry of movements after that, both men cursing and jumping into the hacker’s cherry red convertible before zooming off to the site of the accident, probably breaking more than a few traffic rules but they couldn’t care less. _Saeran couldn’t be dead. He just couldn’t._

_Choi Saeran’s funeral came a few days after._

Vanderwood stood motionless, eyes transfixed on the coffin of his lover being lowered 6 feet under. As the RFA wept and sobbed, he was eerily silent. He felt numb – he had already been crying far too much this past few days, he didn’t think he could shed more tears. Even as the others went their ways, he stood there together with Saeyoung. Even as it suddenly rained, they stood there and if it weren’t for Yoosung and V’s coaxing, they wouldn’t have moved a muscle.

Soon, days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months. Saeyoung moved to a new place because the bunker had _too many memories_ and he didn’t think he could work in that place anymore. The red-head needed to distract himself and staying in the bunker won’t do any good. Vanderwood moved out of his place and took refuge in the bunker, staying in Saeran’s room and merely going out for food and the occasional bathroom before cooping back in his former lover’s room.

The former agent knew it wasn’t healthy, that he had to start accepting the fact that _Saeran was gone and will never come back_ but the pain was far too much. He would reminisce about the mornings where he’d wake the red-head up, only to be met by grumblings and curses, and the only way to make him rose from his slumber would be a mug of ice cream that later on became a plate of pancakes.

Vanderwood would sometimes find himself missing – _actually missing_ – the rambunctious duo and their unending bantering that he’d find himself in the middle of, most of the time. But he knew that won’t happen because Saeyoung was trying so hard to accept and move on and here he was, still stuck in the past. He sometimes would argue with himself, pointing out the fact that he _should do the fucking same_ but another side of him couldn’t do it. The brunet couldn’t, for some reason, move on from the same fucking spot he had been ever since he saw his lover’s lifeless, bloody body.

“What’s this? The smell of sweet, sweet despair~?” The brunet was immediately on his feet. How could someone enter the bunker without sounding the alarms? He made sure to set them right, that even when Saeyoung would visit, the alarms would notify him.

“Don’t fret, Mary Vanderwood 3rd. I am someone who wants to help.” Eerie red eyes narrowed and a smirk adorned the face of the man. With his olive skin and long, jet black hair, the stranger seemed too… ephemeral to be human. The former agent’s senses screamed ‘danger’ but he had no way of getting out as the stranger blocked the doorway. Not to mention, no one outside the RFA knew his whole name.

“What do you want?”

“I am here to fulfill your greatest desire.” His greatest desire was to bring Saeran back to life, but that’s impossible. And yet, as if reading his mind, the man raised a perfectly arched brow, as if he prompted Vanderwood to test him. Huffing, the brunet glared at the stranger and turned away only to feel a hand on his chin, his body suddenly stiff as if frozen.

“Just say it, Vanderwood.” The smooth, velvety voice coaxed him, urged something in him to say the words he wanted to say ever since the funeral. It felt like he was a puppet, his lips moving before he could even stop them. He felt as if he were making a deal with the Devil himself. _Enticing, captivating, and oh so dangerous._

_“I want Saeran back.”_

***

_To say he was confused was an understatement._

The bunker was unoccupied, no Hyung or Vanderwood in sight. He had to hack into the bunker’s system – why was it even changed? He even had a few people running away from him for no good reason. He hadn’t been missing or anything, so what was with the sudden treatment?

He tracked Saeyoung’s computer only to see he was living in an apartment. _Weird._   His idiot hyung won’t do that – he’d rather spend his days hidden from the sun inside his beloved bunker. Besides… where was his lover? Where was Vanderwood? The bunker looked like as if it had been abandoned, but his room was clean. Did Vandy clean it? Why only his room and not the rest of the place?

Saeran decided to give his brother a visit only to be met by screaming and a lampshade being thrown at him.

_“You’re already dead!”_

What? But he wasn’t. He had been shopping for some snacks and Vanderwood’s cigarettes. He even had the bag back in the bunker. What was Saeyoung talking about?

It had taken a few newspaper clippings and video footages to convince Saeran that he, indeed, died 7 months ago. And it took a few pokes and touches and hugs to convince Saeyoung that his twin brother was very, very much alive. That he wasn’t hallucinating or talking to a ghost.

“Vanderwood vanished about a month ago, Saeran. No one has heard of him – not even Jumin’s contacts has seen him or even caught wind of him.” Saeyoung said while nibbling on his bottom lip. The younger of the twins looked at his lap. If he did die 7 months back, how was he alive today? Perhaps it has something to do with Vanderwood’s disappearance?

Saeran spent the next few days in the bunker, not wanting it to be left alone. Even though he wasn’t used to cleaning (the brunet was always there), he tried and eventually got the hang of it. He spent days and nights searching for any trace of Vanderwood, but no such luck.

_It had been another rainy day._

He was walking back home from his short trip to the convenient store when he spotted a car driving straight towards him. A sense of déjà vu hit him; his feet froze on the spot as he waited for his demise. Screams were all he heard as he waited for the impact, but there wasn’t any. He opened his eyes to look at the man he had been searching since his ‘revival.’

“Vandy…” The red-head gripped the other’s shirt and huddled close, shaking in his embrace. He was saved by Vanderwood of all people, but what was with the silence? Saeran looked up at the former agent only to see a confused look on his face. He blinked – why was the brunet so quiet?

He was helped on his feet but Saeran was left watching Vanderwood walk away as if he wasn’t anyone of importance. Ire rose in the red-head as he grabbed the former agent’s coat. The brunet immediately had an iron grip on his hand, the younger one wincing a bit but he remained defiant.

“Vandy…? Don’t you remember me?” Saeran asked, a bit scared but he needed to know why his love was acting indifferent. The older man stayed silent, confusion still on his handsomely irritated face. “Vanderwood. Answer me, dammit!”

He would soon regret asking that after hearing the brunet’s words.

_“Who’s Vanderwood?”_


End file.
